Extinction
by Cries in Vain
Summary: My take on the third RE movie with a little alicecarlos. R
1. Chapter 1

"Carlos, you coming. We need to keep moving," Claire called across their makeshift camp. He nodded and that was all the indication she needed before stepping inside the modified school bus. Carlos jogged to the still open bus door and jumped on just as Betty drove in front so the ambulance could take the lead.

They were moving once again, that was life now. Ever since Raccoon City everything had changed. The t-virus had destroyed almost all of humanity including Jill and Angie. Carlos hadn't seen Alice for almost three years, he just got up one morning and she was gone. So he and LJ went on alone and eventually met up with a group of survivors. They continued to move all over North America or what was left of it, looking for anyone who to had survived the horror just to live this nightmare.

The inside of the bus looks like any normal bus well for the first eight rows of seats. They then give way to small beds on either side along with supplies and weapons. Carlos nodded to LJ and Eddie on the way to his bed.

The journey was going quite well considering the fact that the zombies now roamed around in their hundreds. Carlos was just about to fall asleep for the first time in a week when a crackling came over the intercom signalling a message from the other vehicle.

"Claire it's K-Mart we have a problem… we've got crows up ahead, thought you'd like the warning." With that the speaks went silent. Immediately Carlos, LJ and Eddie grabbed their guns ready to shoot any of the undead birds that got too close to the half-slot shutters. Claire sat tensely in the drivers seat and stared out past the barred windscreen to see the ambulance, which at the moment housed Betty, K-Mart and Mikey come to a stop outside a rundown shop roughly two miles in front of them.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see what looked like a black cloud approaching. Slowly and without looking away she lent down and pulled on the brake, bring the vehicle to a complete stop. Quickly she grabbed a gun and moved to stand in the middle of the bus.

"Don't let any of them in," was all she said as she loaded her gun and pointed it at the nearest point of entry.

Within moments the dark flock of birds descended on the bus dissolving it in a cloud of black. From within the ambulance all they could do was watch and hope that their comrade's skill would be enough to ensure their survival even if it was only for a little while.

"Thought you'd like the warning my ass!" shouted LJ over the gunfire and constant squawk of the birds. They continued to fire but as the seconds ticked away they came to realise that they wouldn't survive this. They knew they would go down on of two ways, either the crows would get in or they would run out of ammo.

The minutes that past felt like hours for the helpless friends. They were about to do something stupid, yet brave when a lone figure on a motorbike cam from an unseen spot in the distance. This figure drove to the convoy fast enough for their cream coat to billow out behind them.

Skidding to a stop and from within a cloud a cloud of dry white sand rose a figure with an undisclosed identity wielding two khurhri swords and two handguns. The figure stood guns at the ready and began shooting down the birds with deadly accuracy.

No one knew who took down the most but it was clear that together the five made short work of the undead birds. As the last one fell Betty came charging towards the stranger at a speed that clearly said that she had had her hand on the ambulance door the whole time.

At the same time the four tired yet happy survivors walked off the bus into the 145-degree heat. They all stared at the stranger whose face wasn't visible from behind a grey scarf.

"Who are you?" Claire took a step towards the newest survivor. With a sigh the stranger reached up a hand to push the scarf back around her neck, revealing a beautiful young woman.

"I think the phrase you're looking is 'thank you', " came her voice. It sounded soft and had a distinct blend of culture behind it.

Betty looked to the guys to gage their reaction. LJ obviously recognised her, as he looked as if he had seen a ghost. However she could not read Carlos as clearly. She thought she saw a brief moment of recognition in his eyes and a second of happiness cross his face but a cool mask of indifference almost instantly replaced it

Alice looked at each face both old and new. She nodded at LJ but noticed Carlos wasn't as forthcoming with the eye contact.

"It's good to see you again Carlos," was all she offered. He turned and looked at her with soft eyes, "You too."

XXX

Later that night once the group set up camp Claire went to talk to Carlos, who had been surprisingly quiet since the new girls arrival. She pulled him to the side as the others sat around a small campfire. Alice was the only one who wasn't present; she sat on the roof of an abandoned warehouse a few feet from the rest of the group.

There was something about this woman, which unnerved Claire. She hadn't spoken more than ten words all evening and just sat really still staring, staring at unseen people and places.

"Do you know her?" Claire asked while keeping one eye on the group. He was silent for a moment before answering that he did.

"Her name is Alice, she was the one who got us out of Raccoon City." Claire hadn't heard much from Carlos about the experience but LJ had filled her in. she looked up at the young woman who could be no older than herself and wondered how she had been able to escape and survive this long alone.

Sensing that this wasn't Carlos's favourite topic of conversation, she let the subject drop and went to spend some time with the others. Both Alice and Carlos kept to themselves until everyone else had fallen asleep.

"What have you been up to Alice?" Carlos already knew the answer but wanted to hear her voice.

"I am looking for them… but you already knew that." He turned to look in her direction. Her eyes and face danced in the light of the dying embers. "How have you been coping?"

"Well it's not easy going on without them, you know that Alice."

"That is not what I meant. How have _you _been doing?"

"Weird at first but I am good now." They were talking about Carlos's infection with the t-virus from Raccoon City but didn't say it out loud just encase someone was listening. Alice simply nodded in understanding and told him he needed sleep.

"What about you?" Alice had been about to walk across the roof but stopped.

"I don't… can't sleep. Now get some rest."

Just as she walked away she heard him say, "It's good to see you to Alice."

* * *

I decided to write this based on what i think will happen in the third movie. Hope you like it. review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Alice I'm going to find you. You are mine." Alice turned to face the direction the sound was coming from. She met him standing five feet from her, that was when she realised she was in his lab. In a moment of recklessly abandoned thought she began walking backwards to put space between them but was stopped by something cool and smooth that hadn't been there before. She looked again at him before looking at what was blocking her path._

_It was along glass cylinder, which at first glance seemed to house a body but upon closer inspection she realised that she recognised the body. It was her own._

"_I've been trying to copy you," once again came the cool, emotionless voice. "It may look like you but mentally it is not the same." Alice could hear him move until she felt his breath on her shoulder._

"_You can't escape. I will find you sooner than you think." And with that said he seemed to just vanish. It only took her a second to come back to her senses and begin trashing the lab. Just as soon as she was about to walk up the stairs in the far corner she pulled out her gun, spun and shot the mirror like image in the over sized test tube in the head. The bullet shot straight through the glass and into the figures forehead. The once sterile blue fluid dripped out slowly as she took the metal steps two at a time._

_Walking along the dark corridors she put her hand out to one of the walls, for extra guidance until she found another door. Sword at the ready Alice kicked the door open expecting to find another room but found that she was once again back outside enveloped in a blanket of sand._

_She wandered around until she walked into the shade of a once beautiful monument. A twenty-foot version of the statue of liberty._

"Alice!" her head quickly turned in all directions, "Alice!" but she couldn't see anyone.

Alice's body jerked as her mind slipped back into consciousness. Carlos stood over her with a concerned face as she breathed heavily.

"Are you ok?" Carlos asked while coming down to her eye level. He reached out a hand to bring her eyes into contact with his. She seemed to stare past him until she blinked and looked straight at him.

"I'm fine," she stated simply while standing up. He knew she was not as he had spent the last ten minutes trying to wake her, but decided that now was not the right time to challenge her on it.

"Claire has called a meeting, she wants everyone there," Carlos supplied, rising also.

"You mean she wants to talk to me with everyone there, right," Alice gave a cynical chuckle but let Carlos lead the way all the same.

The rest of the survivors were scattered along the twenty metre clearing. Claire sat towards the middle and motioned for the two latecomers to sit down. "What do you know about Umbrella?"

"Do you mean what they were or what they are now?" Alice asked while taking in the positions of everyone in the small area.

Claire was shocked, as was everyone else but tried not to let it show, "What do you know about them now?"

"Why have you all got weapons on you?" she turned to look at Betty, "Don't tell me your afraid of me…. Don't worry I have got enough innocent blood on my hands already without adding to it." There was a pause in her speech but no one seemed to notice. "Besides I could have killed you in your sleep."

"I don't know a lot but I do know that they are still going strong under ground and that there may be a place where there might be some answers."

"So where is it?" asked a hopeful K-Mart.

"It doesn't matter I'll go, you lot stay here," Alice stated almost as if it had been on the tip of her tongue before K-Mart had even asked.

"Alice you're not going after them alone," Carlos said and looked to Claire for help.

"You are not the only one who wants to take down Umbrella. Everyone here as lost something because of these people not just you. So where are we going?" Claire looked directly at Alice.

"You mean your brother," she looked up and locked eyes with Claire, "You do know there is a chance he might be dead."

Mikey seeing that Alice had hit a nerve spoke for the first time, "Where to?"

"Vegas. Be ready to move in an hour." Alice got up and walked towards her abandoned motorbike. She was checking the amount of fuel when Carlos questioned her from behind, "You saw it didn't you, in your dream?" Alice simply nodded in response not bothering to turn round.

* * *

Short chapter but I want to get all the boring stuff out of the way first so the fun can start. Hope you like it. Hit that button and let me know what you think. Until next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

"She's weird, I don't know it I trust her," Betty stared through one of the slots at Alice. They were on the move again and Alice was once again back on her bike. They had offered her a seat on the bus while someone drove it for her but she refused. It was almost like she was still on her solo mission and they were simply coming along for the ride. "She's too reserved."

They had planned out a route which would get them to their destination the fastest but that meant cutting across the country. No one knew what they would find once they moved into the inner most parts of the now unrecognisable continent.

"She has been like that for as long as I've known her, I think she finds it hard to let anyone in," Carlos supplied. He sat opposite Betty's and watched her watch Alice.

They travelled non-stop until nightfall was less than an hour away. As they set up for the night, K-Mart walked to Claire's side and waited for her to finish staring at Alice.

"What?" K-Mart asked in an exasperated voice.

"How does she know so much about us?" Claire asked finally looking away.

"You talking about how she knew about Chris?" K-Mart asked gently as she knew it was a sensitive topic. Claire nodded and without thinking strode in Alice's direction

Alice was sitting beside LJ, opposite Eddie and Mikey gazing silently into the flames of the campfire. Betty and Carlos were off at one side talking, beside what was a rundown garage and service station. As Claire approached Eddie acknowledged her appearance with a nod and slight wave of his hand.

"Claire don't," called K-Mart as she ran to growing group. Carlos and Betty moved in as they noted the slight dip in her voice, one that comes with only from fear. Alice turned from her position on the ground and watched Claire as she tower over her.

"How did you know about Chris?" Alice simply turned back to her original position; knees drawn in front of her, just enough so she could comfortable let her arms rest on them. Claire repeated the question despite the protests that were invoked by the first.

"Look I understand that you want to find your brother. I understand the guilt you are feeling but shouting at me won't help you find him," Alice replied gently after a long few minutes.

"The guilt I'm feeling…you have got no idea how bad I feel, you don't even know me," Claire whispered harshly down at the blonde.

"And you don't know me, but I do know what it feels like to have someone look to you for guidance and strength… yet you don't have the answers you wish you had… and then to let them down when they need you the most," Alice responded climbing to feet and in the process coming face to face with Claire. Alice didn't wait for a response simply walked over to the door of building across from her, pulled open the door and swung it shut behind her.

Carlos and LJ eyes connected and a wave of sadness enveloped both their hearts. After waiting a few minutes for the tension to past and for the sadness to settle within him, Carlos moved in the same direction Alice had.

Carlos found Alice sitting on an old wooden table in the middle of a small room. She looked so small and weak that he almost took a step back. Her shoulders sagged forward changing her usually confident posture to one of defeat.

"She didn't mean what she was saying, she is just anger because you struck a nerve," Carlos moved to stand in front of Alice, careful not to step on any of the broken glass. She watched him move out of the corner of her but made no other attempt at acknowledging his presents.

He gently placed his hand on her knee; "She'll come around and learn to trust you… like me and LJ do."

Alice was silent and the only sound was her deep breathing. "I don't think so, but that's fine I won't be here much longer anyway." Alice looked up at Carlos yet was not quite meeting his gaze. It was like she was looking just short of his face and over his shoulder, must people would not notice but he did.

At her words Carlos' body went stiffened, "What do you mean you won't be here much longer?" Alice eyes finally caught his and she stared at him hard. His voice sounded harsher than he had meant it but at that moment he did not care.

"I can't stay here," Was all she said, making a move to leave but Carlos grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him.

"What?" Carlos asked in a sad, soft voice.

Alice took a moment to look down at were his hands held her arms. His grip was strong but not enough to hurt, it simply emphasised his need for her to stay. She swung her head up and looked straight into his eyes.

"I can't stay because I put peoples lives at risk. Umbrella is looking for me and they will kill anyone who gets in their way…. Look what happened to Jill… and Angie… that was my fault," Alice saw the tears form in Carlos' eyes when she said Angie's name.

"It wasn't your fault, we were all to blame."

Alice shock her head, "It is my fault…. Everyone I come into contact with dies, first it was Rain, Kaplan and Matt, and then Jill and Angie. I don't want to have to have to add you to my list," she replied in a gentle voice.

It was only after she finished speaking that she realised how close they were. Carlos seemed to notice to but made no effort to move away. Alice moved her head to the side in a futile attempt to put space between them.

Carlos moved his hand her arm and it travelled up to cup her cheek and neck. He stroked her cheek as he turned her face in the direction of his. "No one is going to die, don't be afraid to let someone in," he whispered before closing the space between them. For a few moments Alice kissed him back with what were delicate feathery kisses, where her lips barely seemed to touch his.

Just as it seemed that she had completely lost herself in the kiss she brought her left hand up to his cheek and gently pushed him away. "I can't risk that… I am so sorry," she breathed quietly her forehead almost touching his. She then moved backwards eyes looking anywhere but at him before she turned and exited.

Carlos stood there trying to work out what had just happened, "Don't be."

* * *

Thanks to those who read or reviewed. let me know what you think. Until next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

A pair of striking blue eyes took in the miniature Eiffel Tour covered in clean white sand. Yes, they had arrived at what was Las Vegas. It had only taken the group two days to get there but it still felt like weeks to Alice. She could feel Umbrella gaining on her, they were getting closer but Alice couldn't tell exactly how far away.

Mikey moved towards Alice, casting a shadow over her as he did so. Alice didn't know Mikey but he seemed like one of the natural good guys. They continued to stare until Mikey made to move when Claire called them. He stopped however when Alice spoke.

"I guess it's true, we are but shadows and dust," Mikey noticed Alice spoke as if she were simply vocalising her own thoughts. She didn't speak for the sake of saying something, only when necessary or appropriate.

"Right. Come on the boss is calling," he motioned for her to follow him onto the bus. The rest of the group were already waiting, as the two latecomers took their seats. Carlos sat at the back of the vehicle, not once taking his eyes off Alice. Both this and the fact that he had been unusually quiet the last few days didn't go unnoticed by Mikey.

"Glad everyone is finally here." Alice raised an eyebrow at the phrase that was evidently aimed at her.

"Do you mind if I give the orders as I am supposed to be the one in charge," Claire asked innocently. Again Alice didn't reply, instead she raised her hands in mock surrender and then shrugged while getting more comfortable on her twin seat. Alice sat with both feet swung on the seat, her arm slung lazily over the back and her head resting on the cool surface of the glass.

"Alice I want you with Carlos." She knew Claire didn't trust her to go about on her own but that was fine with Alice. The group knew about her dream but did not know that she knew exactly where the lab was. She was sparing them; they didn't need to see what was down there.

K-Mart studied Alice for the duration of Claire's talk. This woman came across as very confident, relaxed and decisive but there was much more to her character. As she was so guarded K-Mart only caught glimpses of fear and sadness in her eyes when she let her defences down.

As soon as Claire indicated that they could leave Alice practically jumped out the door. Carlos made to follow her but was stopped. "Keep an eye on her, don't let her do anything stupid." Carlos nodded and continued to move to the front of the bus.

"We ready?" Carlos asked. Alice replied with a yes while pulling off her long cream coat and snatching up her long bladed knives.

After they were a few metres away from the remainder of the group Carlos spoke up, "You want to tell me where we're going," Alice made to interrupt but Carlos continued speaking. "I know you Alice, there is more to this than you're saying. So are you going to fill me in, remember anything you say to me is total confidential."

Alice waiting until they were a little further away from the rest before speaking. "I wasn't exactly forthcoming with all the information from the dream… You'll see soon enough." With that said she picked up the pace, forcing Carlos to focus on speeding up and not on what she had just told him.

XXX

"Sir we are on coarse and should arrive in Las Vegas in less than an hour."

The figure nodded his thanks but made no move to look up from his work. Once the messenger left he turned back to the computer screen he had cleared just as the man had entered. He didn't want them to see what he was working on, at least not yet.

Dr. Isaacs sat in the back room of a heavily armoured vehicle. It was like a big truck made of reinforced steel, with metal planes used to divide the single large area into several smaller enclosed areas.

From his small window, consisting of double panel glass, he could see what he hoped would take care of a few of the last remaining survivors. It was his 'army', his latest experiment. He had managed to create the perfect soldier in the form of modified undead. He knew all too well that this would not be enough to kill all of the group he was hunting but hoped they would take down a few.

The truck continued to move, as did the undead, some slightly in front and some slightly behind. They were ideal tools; they had some brain function, which resulted in some degree of self-awareness. They are smart enough to follow instruction but not to question them. They are still partially driven by the need to feed but that is easily controlled and they never tire.

If Dr Isaacs were honest with himself then he would say he stumbled upon their creation by accident. It had only been because the T-Virus had somehow been exposed to some form to electric energy that he had seen the potential.

He was not exactly sure how it worked but like most people he had a fair idea. When a human dies the body still remains active due to electric and chemical energy. The extra energy injected into the body by the virus is enough to cause cells to grow and for the brain to produce small brain waves. These are enough for basics, like instinct but nothing more. But if there were extra surges of energy on top if the virus then larger brain waves would be produced resulting in more brain function.

"be on your guard Alice, we will meet again sooner than you think and believe me you can't stay in control forever."

XXX

Carlos and Alice continued walking until they stood in front of the Great Sphinx of Giza. Even on it's miniature scale the half-human, half-lion is still intimidating.

"They got it pretty accurate," Alice spoke trying to keep the atmosphere light. Not sensing this Carlos asked what she meant.

" There was a legend that the nose was broken off by a cannon ball fired by Napoleon. The nose is broken like the original." Alice turned and smirked at him before turning and walking between what looked to be its paws.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Alice called to Carlos who was standing where she had left him.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Hope you liked this one too. Let me know if you did or didn't. Until next time. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Where do you think they're going?" Claire asked as she watched the two figures walk away.

"I don't know but Carlos is with her. He knows how we work," Betty replied while reloading her gun.

"Are we going to go or what?" LJ yelled in the direction of the two women, "I'm feeling lucky today."

Betty looked at Claire before they both smirked at his comment. The other four waited under the shelter of a tall building half covered in sand, giving the two time to catch up. They picked the first building to search with an accessible door.

Inside the rooms were untouched apart from the dust and spider webs. Most of the furniture was in its original position and the playing chips were still ready and waiting for their next game.

"What happened here?" Eddie asked walking around a roulette table.

"I… don't know," Claire answered, "It looks like they never saw what was coming." Claire picked up a crystal glass, which still carried signs of alcohol to prove her point.

K-Mart stopped to lift a fallen bar stool, "How could they let this happen?" she whispered, "Those poor unfortunate people are suffering because of Umbrella's mistakes." Mikey walked over to her and rapped her in a hug in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Do you still feel lucky?" Betty asked LJ as she stopped behind him as they all took in the devastation.

XXX

"What is this place?" Carlos asked lowering his gun once his eyes had searched the lab.

After having received a few questioning glances Alice had been able to get Carlos to follow her out of the harsh light of the untamed sun into the welcome shade the labs brought. She had followed the path she had only seen in her dream yet it appeared she had walked it many times before.

Carlos' voice snapped Alice's attention back to the present. Her hands simply moved over the different worktops, tubes and glass beakers almost ensuring that the room was in fact real. She continued, with her eyes taking in everything seemingly oblivious to Carlos' question.

"It's from my dream… God I hoped against hope that it wouldn't be here," Alice whispered. She continued to move, her swords in one hand. Carlos followed sensing her need to find something.

"What are you looking for?" Carlos trailed off at the end as his eyes came to rest on the object in front. Alice walked to a table and slide down one of the legs in total despair. Carlos still with his eyes fixed ahead of him only realised she had moved away when she spoke.

"Do you think…. I'm a bad person Carlos?" Alice asked her face a carefully blank mask as she picked up a fallen beaker. She studied the beaker, cradled gently in her hands. Her long fingers tracing the crack created from its fall from its perch on the tabletop.

"What?" Carlos asked turning his back to the large test tube filled with sterile blue liquid. He crouched down be side her pushing her swords to one side so he could sit in front of her.

"Alice you are not a bad person," Carlos replied softly while holding her face in his hands and stroking her bottom lip.

"Then why does stuff like this keep happening to me?" she asked. Her eyes never moved from her very own clone stationed at the wall to her right. She was so focused that she didn't even notice when she broke the glass beaker that had been in her hands.

"God… Alice you need to be more careful," Carlos grabbed her hands and pulled her gloves off to check for damage. Her hands were unmarked despite the fact that Alice had squeezed the beaker to make it break.

"No harm done," she replied in a sad whisper, "all better." Alice didn't wait for his reaction before getting up and moving to the clone on her right. She stood pulling on her gloves until Carlos joined her.

"We need to kill it," she stated simple. While she spoke she noticed what looked like a small, brown leather diary lying under a chair.

"It's not alive… it obviously didn't work," he moved closer to the glass to get a better look. Alice grabbed the diary and opened it at a random page. The writing appeared to be a mix of Russian, French and English. She put the small book in her pocket and stood once more beside Carlos.

"What if it does next time anyway you don't know what to do with just one of me." Alice moved quickly, she grabbed a small hand from its position, tucked in Carlos' belt and aimed for the head. By the time Carlos realised what was happening he had already heard the gun shot.

"Poor me," Alice whispered to the clone. She turned and handed the gun back to Carlos. "Lets go, I did what I came here to for."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. Has anyone seen the website for Resident Evil Extinction- its cool. Let me know what you think. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice and Carlos walked back to the convoy in silence. Carlos was too busy thinking about how fast Alice was at destroying something so related to herself and close to home, that he did not even consider speaking. Alice was too focused on the lack of noise and the feel of the small book in her back pocket.

Carlos spoke up when he noticed they were alone. "Do you think we should wait here or go get the others?" Alice listened intently to the warm wind as it moved over the sand in delicate waves. Suddenly her head jerked up and her body stiffened. She moved quickly to her bike, slipped on her coat and snatched up her guns.

She turned to look at Carlos, "We have to go." A look of uncertainty passed over his face and with two long strides was standing in her path. "What do you mean we have to go?"

"They are here," she whispered in a strained almost fearful voice.

Carlos looked over her shoulder, squinting at the painfully bright horizon. He spotted what could pass for a shadow creep over the distant sands. "How long we got? Five minutes?" Alice turned her head and within seconds replied, "Two minutes."

The two quickly ran for cover behind the ambulance for fear of being seen. Through laboured breath Carlos loaded his gun and turned to fight.

"Don't bother," Alice replied heavily, "No matter how the virus may have changed us we can't handle that many." Carlos gave her a look, which clearly said 'well-if-you-have-a-better-idea-lets-hear-it'.

Alice moved so she was seated on her knees. "You see that building over there," she asked pointing to the closest thing to them, "We need to get in there." She made it sound easy but the building in question was a few hundred yards from where they were and the area between them was wide open.

"What do we do _if_ we get in there? What about the others?" Carlos asked looking between the woman beside him and the approaching enemy.

Alice had a look of pain in her eyes but swallowed it down and tried to continue even if it was in between gasps for air." We need… to get down to the basement… and radio the others…and hope that the casinos we are both in are connected… in some way."

Carlos noticed her strange behaviour but decided now was not the best time to mention it, "What if the buildings aren't connected?"

Alice glared at him and moved so she had her feet on the ground but did not gain height. "Then we find one that is…. Lets move!"

Carlos and Alice took off at a dead sprint. They were at an even pace thanks to his long legs and her light weight. Carlos ran towards the door trying not to think of what was coming after them, as his negative thinking would not help anyone. As they were coming closer to the double doors he noticed they were locked. Carlos quickly pulled his gun out and shot at the steel locks before kicking the door with the full force of his fast running.

Once inside he began pushing tables to the door hoping it would delay their entrance. He was so focused that it took him a couple of minutes to realise Alice was not helping. Instead she was sitting curled up on the floor clutching her head.

"Alice, Alice what's wrong?" Carlos whispered gently pulling Alice into his arms. She led her head on his chest with her hands still tightly gripping at her hair and ears.

"They are coming," she whispered looking up at him, "They are too close," she replied louder and angrier. "They are too close and I'm finding it harder to control…" Alice did not even have time to finish before she collapsed in his arms. His strong arms did not seem to mind the extra weight, as he was too concerned for Alice. He gently lowered her to the ground and picked her up properly before moving to look for a way to the basement.

XXX

"Sir I have a visual," a young man reported through the headset, "We will be on them in less than three minutes."

Dr Isaacs stood up from his desk once to hear the news. He did not know the face that matched the voice but it did not seem to matter. He had more important things to worry about, after all the workers were simply pawns on his chessboard and he had his sights on the much bigger players.

"This is the beginning of the end he whispered bitterly from his window. He was interrupted however by a beeping on his desk. His long fingers uncovered and pushed a button, knowing whom it was that was calling.

"Sir I think you should have a look at this," came a female voice. Dr Isaacs recognised the voice as someone who worked on the monitoring of the behaviour and functioning of the infected.

He moved from his own small room and was I her s in am matter of seconds. Her room was the same as his, just as bland and impersonal. She handed him sheets with heart rate and brain function charts all over them. She spoke as he flipped through the pages.

"I have been keeping a closer eye on program Alice since we started tracking her. It appears that although she has developed a resistance to her genetic programming, the closer we get the harder she finds it to stay in control. Her brain function seems to increase as she tries to fight it. It is somewhat similar to how the Nemesis Program reacted in Raccoon City."

Dr Isaacs walked away with the records without a word. He moved to speak with the head of security who sat in the front passenger seat at the top of the vehicle. "I want you and your team ready to leave when we hit their convoy. Use the undead as a distraction and remember kill them all except Alice, Carlos Oliveira and Claire Redfield. I have something else in mind for them.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. Sadly I will not be updating for a while because I am going away on holiday tomorrow! I will try to get something written when on holiday so let me know what you think. Until next time. 


	7. Chapter 7

The tick black tyres skidded to a stop, moving sand and dust free to escape into the air. Those of the other vehicles that pulled up alongside soon joined the shadow of the truck.

A few men jumped out first and set up a small perimeter to stop the undead from walking too far. Once he was aware of the relative safety, Dr Isaacs appeared at the front of the camp.

"Find them," he ordered. The lower ranks moved seamlessly through the shadow, all with their eyes searching and their guns ready. One of the men moved to open the door to the undead's makeshift cage. His hand stopped however when Dr Isaacs practically barked, "I want them found first and brought to where I can see them."

"Lets move," came a magnified but distorted voice, "You three move left, you four take the middle and you two with me."

XXX

"Who's bright idea was this? Just so I know," came K-Mart's voice in the relative darkness. The group had found the entrance to the tunnel like basement. It had been decided that it was worth a look around, however, the fact that they had been unable to find any form of light switch meant there was not much to see.

"Come on K-Mart where's your sense of adventure?" Eddie asked while sliding his hand along the cold cement wall.

Betty laughed as she heard the others behind her. She had taken the lead for she knew everyone was still a bit shaken by what they had just seen. She was just about to stop when something seemed to catch her eye.

As she moved closer she began to make out the shape of a door, the metal handle and the small glass window coming more in to focus with every step.

"Hey guys, there's a door down here," she called pulling lose her gun. The rest of the group's footsteps echoed through the damp, dark tunnel.

Betty nodded her head in a silent question; 'everyone ready?' She took the silence as a yes and kicked the door open before six guns entered. Claire stuck her head in and searched the room only to discover it empty.

Claire walked in and the automatic lights instantly turned on. " What is this place?" she asked as they all filtered into the abandoned space.

The room was a large square with bare metal walls and was lit by long florescent tubes hanging from the ceiling. Desks with computers, files and chairs took up the middle of the room. Twenty or so large television screens took up the far wall. The ceiling was low, with reflective glass panels and there was another door half covered in shadow beside the screen filled wall.

Mikey walked over to a desk and flipped through a hand written file. "Looks like this was were people monitored the casino's security, " he pointed to one of the screens, "They were probably linked to the CCTV."

"Then why don't we see what happened to everyone?" LJ asked, taking a seat in front of the screens and turning them on. He scrolled down to the last date on the records. Everyone moved to watch as the screens turn from black to a colourful loud casino. They watched people laughing, gambling, drinking and generally having a good time for a long time. The large white numbers in the right corner read '5:45pm' just before the screen went black."

"What did you do?" Claire asked tearing her eyes off the screen.

"Nothing," replied LJ hitting a few keys and looking underneath in case his feet hit something.

"Convenient," muttered Betty as she sat in a chair beside a desk.

"We're going to have to go back up soon," Claire stated picking up a file.

"What's that??" K-Mart asked looking at the other door.

"It's probably just a cupboard," Mikey replied but K-Mart continued towards the door. She was about three feet away when the door burst open.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed, hope you like this chapter (even if it is a little short). I will try to update again really soon. Let me know what you think, until next time. 


End file.
